¡ ¿Qué mi hijo hizo qué? !
by GabySJ
Summary: Lucius descubrió la verdad y ahora quiere "poner las cosas en su lugar". ¿Lo lograra? ¿Qué pasara con Draco y Hermione?
1. ¡¿Qué mi hijo hizo qué!

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

* * *

— ¡¿Qué mi hijo hizo qué? —grito Lucius a su mujer luego de leer la portada del Profeta.

_La pareja de año_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Nuestro querido heredero de los Malfoy confesó ante la prensa que lleva tiempo saliendo con la heroína Hermione Granger. ¿Una pareja algo descomunal? Si. Pero hay que aceptar que se ven bien juntos. Recordemos que nuestro rubio ha sido declarado como el más bello de su generación, y nuestra chica del Trió Dorado ha salido con grandes personajes de la fama, su compañero y uno de sus mejores amigos: Ron Weasley; y el búlgaro Viktor Krum._

_Muchos se preguntaran si duraran. Otros que pensara el señor Lucius Malfoy, que como sabemos tiene cierta repugnancia a los mestizos e impuros. Algunos dirán que unió a esta serpiente y esta leona que nos han prometido los inicios de su historia muy pronto. Por lo pronto lee un poco más de la pareja del año en la pagina 11._

— Lucius, cálmate. — dijo Narcissa agarrando la mano de su marido. — Draco no te había dicho que estaba saliendo con la sangre sucia porque sabía que ibas a ponerte así.

— Pero entre tantas brujas escogió a esa blasfemia, esa sangre sucia. Dime, Narcissa, ¿Cuántas brujas sangre limpia hay solteras?

— Muchas, amor, pero es la elección de él, no nuestra. — le dijo Narcissa a su esposo tratando de calmarlo y evitar algún problema.

—La señorita Parkinson es muy bella, sangre limpia y de una familia respetable. Alguna de las mellizas Blishwick estaría bien. O la hija de los Crabbe, no es bella, pero…

— Draco te mataría si le tocara casarse con ella, y lo sabes. Además esa niña parece un topo.

— Bueno, entonces la hija de tu amigo, Jonathan MacDougal, esa niña es bellísima. — dijo Lucius buscando la pareja perfecta para su hijo.

— Recuerda que se caso el año pasado, Lucius. — le recordó su mujer.

— Da igual, lo que quiero decir es que había muchas mujeres mejores que esa Granger. — manifestó Lucius. — ¿Dónde está ahora Draco?

— Esta durmiendo… — comenzó a decir Narcissa antes de que su esposo comenzara a caminar para llegar a la habitación de su hijo. — ¡Lucius, espera! — gritaba Narcissa tratando de alcanzarlo en la gran mansión.

— Voy a hablar con ese joven insolente y malagradecido. — dijo Lucius sin detener su paso.

Cuando la pareja de esposos llegaron al cuarto de su hijo, encontraron a Draco durmiendo felizmente y sin problema algún. Ambos rubios, bueno fue idea de Narcissa, decidieron esperar a que Draco despertara. Y no fueron más de 10 minutos de espera, porque le rubio se levanto peleando por volver a dormir.

— Buenos días, hijo. — dijo Narcissa dándole un beso en la frente.

— Lo mismo, madre. — contesto Draco. — Padre.

— Hijo. — Lucius miro a su esposa y le dijo: — Narcissa, necesito hablar con mi hijo a solas.

Narcissa salió de la habitación sin reclamar a pedir razones de la orden de su esposo, eso sí, le mando una mirada a su hijo advirtiéndole lo que venía. Lucius miro a Draco, no con odio ni rencor por lo hecho, ni no buscan la manera de… ¿Salvarlo de su relación?, no eso no, más bien seria de ubicarlo por el sendero correcto.

— Me imaginó que estas aquí por lo de mi novia Hermione. — dijo Draco saliendo de la cama para poder ir al baño a arreglarse un poco.

— No menciones su nombre en esta casa. — le respondió el rubio mayor. — Esa sangre sucia no merece que su nombre vuelva a ser nombrado en una casa de tal alto rango.

— Te recuerdo que tengo 21 años, digo el nombre de quien se me venga en gana en el momento que me de la gana. — le contesto antipáticamente su hijo.

— Y yo te recuerdo a ti, que estas bajo mi maldito techo y que aun dependes de mi, malagradecido. — le recordó de igual manera Lucius a su heredero.

— Tu bien sabes que si yo no me he ido de esta casa es porque mi mamá me lo pidió, pero bien me puedo largar de aquí y pagarme algo decente y digno. — le corrigió a su padre el Slytherin.

— ¿Decente y digno como tu novia? — le pregunto su padre.

— Una falta de respeto mas a Hermione y me voy de aquí. — le advirtió Draco.

— ¿A dónde y con qué dinero? — le cuestiono Lucius.

— ¿Tu crees que trabajo como un perro, para no tener dinero? — dijo burlón y desafiante el rubio menor. — Eres un idiota. No puedo creer que pensabas que me iba quedar como tu…— el rubio no pudo terminar lo que decía porque recibió una fuerte bofeteada de parte de su padre.

Cuando Narcissa regresaba a la alcoba de su hijo noto un silencio muy raro. Pensó en dos cosas: la primera era que Lucius termino aceptando el noviazgo de su hijo, y la segunda que algo malo había pasado. Y no estuvo tan equivocada, ya que acertó en la segunda.

Draco empacaba por medio de magia la mayoría de sus cosas y vestimentas en tres grandes baúles. Lucius estaba tranquilamente sentado en la cama de su hijo sin mirarle a la cara. A la rubia se le rompió el corazón al ver a su pequeño a punto de irse. Draco era su único hijo, su bebe. Por eso nunca lo quería dejar ir de la mansión, ella sabía que apenas él se fuera un vacio llenaría el hogar.

Corrió a los baúles de su bebe tirándolo todo. No quería que su hijo se fuera. Si era el caso, ella convencería como fuera a su marido de que su hijo tenía total derecho a escoger con quien se casaba y nadie debía decirle que sí o no.

— Madre, me voy, no hagas eso. — le pidió Draco.

— No te puedes ir. ¡Lucius has algo! — pidió Narcissa a su pareja, el cual solo la ignoro. — ¡Lucius!

— ¿Qué? — respondió el hombre.

— Se va. ¡Tienes que hacer algo! — exclamo la mujer.

— ¡Que se vaya con esa porquería de pareja que encontró! — grito el hombre, haciendo que su hijo estuviera a punto de darle un puño.

Draco se apresuro lo mas que pudo, pero las estupideces que decía su padre y los ruegos de su madre hicieron que decidiera llevarse lo que tenia y cuando las aguas estuviera calmadas venir por lo que faltaba. Con un hechizo se vistió y miro a sus padres por última vez.

— Luego vengo por lo que falta. — dijo para luego desaparecer.

* * *

El joven rubio llego al apartamento de su novia. Timbró con impaciencia un montón de veces hasta que una castaña con el pelo enredado y un pantalón de pijama largo de puntos rojos y rosados con una camisa de tirillas negra se asomaban por la puerta. La chica miro sorprendida a su novio y le dio paso al apartamento.

El apartamento era sencillo y conveniente para una joven de 21 años. Tenía una pequeña cocina con lo necesario, una salita con dos muebles negros, variedades de libros mágicos y muggles, un televisor y una que otra planta, un dormitorio principal que era el de ella con una cama doble y un pequeño televisor y siempre al lado de la cama, sobre la mesita de noche, los papeles del trabajo y el libro del momento, un solo baño y un pequeño cuarto extra con un sofá cama y recuerdos de la infancia de Hermy.

— Hola, amor. — dijo el rubio besándola en la cabeza. Luego metió los vuales a la casa.

— Hola. — respondió la castaña rascándose el pelo. — ¿Y eso?

— Me voy a quedar aquí. — la castaña al oír eso abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Conmigo? ¿Sin ninguna comodidad de tu mansión? ¿Ni algún elfo? — pregunto todas a la vez sin permitir que su novio le respondiera.

— Si, si a todas. Mi padre ya sabe lo nuestro.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento.

— ¿Por? — pregunto confundido el rubio.

— Por no ser sangre limpia. — contesto tristemente Hermione.

— Eso no me importa, si me importara no estaría aquí. — dijo bajando la cabeza para poder besar a su novia. — Por lo menos ahora puedo estar contigo siempre y sin tener cuidado por primera vez en tres años. ¿Cómo nunca nos descubrieron, Hermione?

— Somos muy buenos en lo que hacemos, Draco. — dijo Hermione besándolo y arrastrándolo a su cuarto para poder regresar a dormir.

* * *

_Querido hijo,_

_Tu padre decidió que lo correcto es dejarte seguir tu vida y según él, que cuando descubras que mereces algo mejor no lo busques, por que el te advirtió. Pero eso no me importa, yo creo que la señorita Granger es la mujer perfecta para ti, sobre todo si aceptó nuestro pasado. Te extraño, la mansión nunca se había parecido tanto Azkaban desde que te fuiste. Espere que regresaras, pero nada. Espero que vengas y te quedes conmigo otra vez. También quiero aprovechar que tu padre viaja mañana, para invitar a tu novia, y espero que futura esposa, a una cena._

_Responde pronto,_

_Te quiere,_

_Tu Madre._

—Te dije que pronto todo se solucionaría, mi madre cuando quiere algo lo logra. — dijo el rubio sentado en un sofá del apartamento.

— Si, ya veo. — contesto sencillamente la castaña, que hacia el almuerzo. — ¿Cuánto se demoro en lograrlo?

— Dos, no tres… Fueron cinco semanas. — concluyo Draco.

— ¿Qué le vas a responder? ¿Vas a volver? — pregunto Hermione.

— No, estás loca. Me voy a quedar aquí. — dijo el rubio levantándose y dirigiéndose a buscar papel y pluma.

_Madre,_

_Me alegro que padre haya meditado las cosas y que decidiera que mi vida yo mismo la debo manejar, así que me encuentro muy complacido ante la situación. También me siento feliz con Hermione, y espero que sea mi esposa muy pronto. No te preocupes que me estoy quedando con ella, bueno en realidad decidí que me voy a quedar a vivir aquí, pero sugiere visitándote. Con respecto a lo de la soledad de la mansión, ¿Qué esperabas de una casa con vente habitaciones visibles y no sé cuantas escondidas? Pero tranquilízate, que prometo que no te durara mucho tiempo. Te prometo que pronto pequeños rubios y castaños correrán por todo el lugar volviéndote loca, estoy a punto de convencer a Hermione de hacer un hijo. Mañana te cuento mejor mi plan para darte nietos. Otra cosa, no exageres con la comida, Hermione es más sencilla que lujosa._

_Te quiero,_

_Draco._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto criticas, recomendaciones, Avadas, cumplidos, tomates, todo.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Fabrica de bebes

******DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

**Quiero agradecer a Bliu Liz, Lefrance13, crazzy76, Caroone, LittlePandoraMayfair, Serena Princesita Hale y a Astorya, por convencerme de hacer un segundo capítulo. **

* * *

— ¿Segura que no quieres nada? — pregunto Narcissa.

— Segura, ni Lyra ni yo tenemos hambre. — respondió Hermione.

— ¿Lyra? ¿Es niña? — pregunto Narcissa emocionada.

— Si, es una niña. — dijo la castaña sobándose el abultado vientre de ocho meses. — Tenía que haber visto la cara que puso Draco. — comento riéndose por el recuerdo.

— Me lo imagino. Después de tantos años queriendo una niña. — dijo Narcissa emocionada por su primera nieta.

¡Si, su primera nieta!

¿Quién diría que el plan de Draco funciono?

Pero a decir verdad no era un plan muy difícil:

1. Primero comprar un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

2. Pedir la mano de la queridísima Hermione.

3. Casarse.

4. Ir de Luna de Miel a un tranquilo y hermoso lugar donde pudieran fabricar bebes y tener una buena recompensa por los años sin sexo, ya que nuestro querido dragón espero a su heroína.

5. Tener uno y otro y otro bebe.

Sencillo, ¿No?

Y hay que decir que si funciono, porque salieron siete niños y una bebe por nacer. Y claro, con tanto dinero se pueden dar el lujo de tener mil hijos si querían, pero la pobre Hermione no aguantaría estar pariendo siempre. Así que dijo que cuando tuvieran la primera niña no tendrían más bebes, ¡Que ilusa! Draco Malfoy es más inteligente y la seguirá embarazando cuando le venga en gana, así como se le dio la gana de casarse con una impura y no con una sangre pura.

— ¡Mami! — grito Cerberus, el penúltimo de los hombres, desde algún lugar de la mansión. Cerberus se caracteriza por ser la viva imagen de su abuela, pero con apenas cuatro años. — ¡Mami, Noctua me está molestando! ¡Mami, Noctua me pego en la cabeza con un libro! ¡Mami!

Hermione se levanto con pesadez del cómodo sofá en donde hablaba animadamente con su suegra. Camino un rato por la gran mansión hasta encontrar el pasillo donde eran provenientes los gritos de sus hijos. Cerberus y Noctua se estaban pegando con los libros de su abuelo. Hermione corrió lo más rápido que pudo a pesar de su embarazo y les quito los libros a sus hijos, porque aunque el tiempo haya pasado, su suegro no la quería para nada.

— ¡Mami, comenzó el! — dijo Cerberus señalando a Noctua, el cual era un año mayor que él.

— Es mentira, fue el. — dijo el acusado. Noctua era, según a la vista de Hermione, muy parecido al señor Granger.

— Mami, pregúntale a Solarium, el vio cuando Noctua me dijo tadado. — dijo Cerberus, enseguida Noctua comenzó a reír.

— ¡Tadado! ¡No sabes hablar, tonto! — dijo Noctua en medio de la risa. — Te dije tarado. — entonces se puso las manos en la boca.

— ¡Noctua! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no le hables así a tu hermano?— le rependio Hermione a su hijo. — Además, ¿Dónde oíste esa palabra?

— Papá se la dijo a alguien por la chimenea. Creo que era el tío Blaise. — contesto Noctua.

— Pero él es tu papá, puede esa palabra si quiere, tu no. — le manifestó la mamá al hijo.

La castaña dejo a sus hijos y se fue al despacho de su suegro a poner los libros. Nunca había entrado a allí, así que se sorprendió al ver que la habitación aun se mantenía oscura, ya que el resto de la casa fue pintada mas colorida con la llegada de los hijos de Draco.

La embarazada coloco los libros en única mesa del lugar, la cual era exageradamente grande. Y justo cuando se iba a ir, se fijo en un gigantesco cuadro en donde aparecía Draco junto con su madre. Draco se veía muy joven, como de unos quince o dieciséis años.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? — pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione dio un saltito y voltio asustada. Dio un grito interno y se sobo la barriga. En sus ojos se reflejaba un miedo a la persona que tenia al frente. La castaña, a pesar de que llevaba años viendo ese rostro, se aterro, ya que nunca había estado en un lugar a solas con él, y tampoco que el lugar sirviera de mucho.

* * *

— Y tenías que ver como el buscador de las Avispas de Wimbourne agarro la snitch, fue genial. Pero fue demasiado cursi cuando el golpeador de los Halcones de Falmouth se bajo y beso a su esposa que estaba en el otro equipo. — le dijo Solarium a su papá mientras caminaban por el interminable pasillo hacia la sala.

— Mi mamá se durmió en todo el partido. — dijo riendo Gallus. — Y hasta roncaba. La tía Ginny la tuvo que hechizar para que se callara. El tío Harry decía que mi mamá siempre hacia lo mismo. ¿Es vedad, padre?

Draco se detuvo y recordó cuando fueron a un partido de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle contra Puddlemere United justo antes de que su noviazgo saliera a la luz, y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Se rio, haciendo que el eco de su risa sonara por la casa. Miro a sus hijos, Solarium de nueve y Gallus de siete, cada uno parecido a uno de sus padres.

— Si, siempre se duerme. —les menciono Draco a sus hijos. — ¿Y sus hermanos? ¿Y mamá?

— No lo sé, mami estaba con la abuela. Corvus estaba leyendo en tu antiguo cuarto. Y Serpens y Malus estaban jugando Quidditch. — dijo Gallus.

— ¿Papá te acuerdas lo que nos prometiste? — cuestiono Solarium.

— ¿Lo de llevarlos a la final de Wigtown Wanderers con las Urracas de Monstrose? — pregunto el rubio mayor. — Claro, como olvidarlo. Además ya compre las boletas en la mejor fila que había.

— ¡Si! — gritaron los chicos felices.

Y el trió de rubios siguieron caminando, encontrándose en el camino con Noctua y Cerberus que seguían peleando y pegándose con los candelabros de la abuela. Después al mayor de los hijos de los ex enemigos, Corvus, quien leía un libro del colegio. Corvus tiene doce años, y gracias a Merlín quedo en Slytherin, porque el abuelo Lucius se terminaría suicidando si alguno de sus nietos terminara en Gryffindor. Y a pesar de su corta edad, tenia locas a todas en el colegio con solo mover su rizos rubios y penetrarte con su mirada avellana.

— ¡Hijo! — grito Narcissa al ver su hijo.

Draco como buen hijo fue y le dio un beso a su madre, la cual miraba por la ventana a los gemelos, Serpens y Malus de once años, jugar montados en sus escobas. Y hay que decir que los gemelos también estaban en Slytherin, cosa que molesto a la castaña. Según ella, que sus hijos quedaran en Slytherin era culpa de que tuvieran el cabello rubio como su padre.

— ¿Y Hermione, madre? — pregunto Draco a su mamá.

— Hace un tiempo fue a ver porque Cerberus y Noctua peleaban. — dijo la mujer alisándose la falda del vestido.

— Pero si yo me encontré con mis hijos ahorita. — y un poco de preocupación surgió en el hombre.

* * *

— Parece que te gusta chismosear un poco, Granger. — le dijo Lucius a su nuera.

— Yo… yo lo siento, yo vine a dejar unos libros que cogieron Cerberus y Noctua. — explico Hermione.

El hombre ignoro a su nuera y se sirvió una copa de Whiskey. Lucius se sentó en un sillón del lugar y se puso a beber su alcohol sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Hermione, que estaba pálida y sudaba por miedo que el hombre que tanto la odiaba le hiciera algo a ella o a su bebe.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? — pregunto Lucius a Hermione.

— Unos… unos ocho meses. — dijo Hermione tocando sobreprotectoramente su barriga. — Creemos que Lyra nacerá en comienzos de Septiembre.

— ¡Oh, es niña! ¡Mis felicidades, Granger! Parece que no pierdes el tiempo con mi hijo, parecen una fábrica de bebes. — menciono Lucius. — Por lo menos siguen con nuestra tradición de los nombres de constelaciones y no le pusieron nombres tan muggles.

— Siempre pone los nombres Draco. — comento la mujer.

— Si, y al parecer lo hacen muy felices. El siempre me dijo que no iba tener hijos porque eran una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. — dijo Lucius.

— ¿Usted cree lo mismo? — interrogo Hermione.

— No, claro que no. Creo que son una bendición, aunque a veces escojan decisiones equivocadas. Yo fuera tenido más hijos, pero el entorno no era bueno. — dijo el patriarca de los Malfoy.

Hermione miro a su suegro con… ¿Ternura? ¡Si, con ternura! Se sorprendió al ver que Lucius si quería a los niños. Y aunque lo negara, el disfrutaba cuando llegaban sus nietos. Los consentía como loco, dándoles regalos y mandando a los elfos a cuidar y proteger a sus nietos, y pobre elfo el que cuidara mal un nieto de Lucius, porque la prenda era el castigo.

— ¡Hermione! — grito Draco al ver su esposa pálida frente a su padre. ¿Y quién no lo haría si llevas rato buscando a tu mujer y la encuentras en una habitación demasiado siniestra con un hombre que no quería que te casaras con ella? — ¿Te hizo algo mi padre? — pregunto Draco. Hermione negó.

— ¿Tan malo crees que soy, hijo? — pregunto Lucius y recibiendo una mirada de odio como respuesta.

— Vamos, leona, mi madre dice que ya está la cena. — dijo Draco llevándose a su esposa del lugar.

— ¡Granger! — la chica voltio con el llamado de su suegro. — ¡Espero que sigan trayendo mas bebes!

Y Draco sonrió. Al parecer su papá no era tan frio como pensaban. Y al parecer Narcissa gano, porque logro llenar la mansión de pequeños rubios y castaños que gritaran y llenaran de vida el lugar al permitir a su casarse con Hermione.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte…**

**Me quieren mandar algún Avada?**

**O un cumplido?**

**O un consejo?**

**O un review?**


	3. 11 años Después

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

**Gracias a susumiya08, Etterna Fanel, Caroone, Bliu Liz, Kimi Alexa Infinity y a Serena Princesita Hale.**

* * *

Tras haber dejado horas antes a los chicos que aun iban a Hogwarts. Hermione estaba muy feliz de que su ya no tan pequeña Lyra entrara por primera vez al colegio. Por otro lado, Draco estaba algo perturbado con dejar a su hija en un colegio donde los calentones masculinos eran muy comunes, y él lo decía por experiencia propia, a lo que le respondía Hermione: _"Pero que va saber ella de eso, ella apenas tiene once años." _ Pero lo mismo pensaba Narcissa de su hijo, y el rubio no fue un santo que se diga.

El par de esposos se encontraba en la casa de los padres del hombre comiendo la cena. Una rica ensalada de espárragos con pinzas de cangrejo, arroz a la duende y carne con una crujiente salsa desconocida para Hermione, pero muy familiar para Draco, eran los platos de la cena. Por la mente del anciano nunca paso que su mesa se llenara con su familia, recordando que una época solo la habitaban él, Narcissa y Draco, pero ahora, aun con la familia incompleta, se llenaba.

Como siempre en las dos esquinas, Lucius y Narcissa, en el centro de la mesa y frente a frente Draco y Hermione, y por los espacios sobrantes el resto de los hijos de la dispareja pareja. Entre los hijos, que a decir verdad son muchos, se encuentran Solarium, un joven de gran belleza e inteligencia de veinte años, cuyo trabajo era el de salvar vidas. También estaban Serpens y Malus, dos jóvenes de veintidós que trabajan como Aurores, el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Malfoy-Granger: Corvus, que con veintitrés años ya había escrito un libro sobre la magia antigua y la moderna, un gran orgullo para su madre.

Aunque no nos podemos olvidar de los pequeños de la familia. Cassiopeia y Volans, dos mellizos de nueve que eran idénticos a la señora Granger. Hydrus, un rubio igual de narcisista y engreído que su padre a tan solo siete años. Vulpecula, la torpe niña de seis años que había heredado la indomable melena castaña de su progenitora. Lacerta, la arriesgada niña de mamá cuya vida daría por los elfos que le peinaban su rubia cabellera. Y el pequeño Polophylax de tan solo ocho meses que al parecer seria igual al señor Lucius. Todos tan diferentes pero de iguales padres.

Muchas personas dicen que el secreto del gran matrimonio Malfoy-Granger son sus quince hijos. Pero pocos saben que en realidad es la unión familiar, porque nunca, a pesar de las dificultades que da la vida, Draco y Hermione descuidan al otro.

Al terminar la cena, la gran, y gran en todo el uso de la palabra, fueron a la sala a hablar sobre las cosas de la vida. Malus, Serpens, Corvus, Solarium, Draco y Lucius degustaban un buen vino de elfo, mientras que Narcissa consentía al último de los hijos Draco-Hermione, porque gracias a Merlín, o eso creía Hermione, el médimago le dijo que no podía tener más hijos. Los otros chicos jugaban a Adivina Quién Soy, un juego en el que siempre Vulpecula perdía.

Cuando el pequeño Polophylax cayó dormido en brazos de su abuela, comenzó una nueva conversación en la cual el principal personaje era Solarium. Mientras que Hermione robaba un poco del vino de su esposo, el rubio medimago comenzó.

— Hoy tuve un paciente con lunares verdes por todo el cuerpo, pero eso no es lo importante. Cuando me vio me pregunto si yo era de los famosos Malfoy. Como yo le dije que si, el hombre me pregunto si era verdad que éramos catorce hijos. Yo le dije que éramos quince, porque hace unos ocho meses nació Polophylax y el hombre de la sorpresa se le borraron los lunares, pero la piel se le puso totalmente azul. Parecía a uno de los muñecos que veía mamá de niña. — dijo Solarium.

— ¿Los Pitufos? — pregunto Hermione.

— Esos mismos. — respondió el chico. — Espero que no tengamos más hermanos.

— Que vamos a tener más si el medimago se lo prohibió a mamá. — le dijo Serpens a su hermano.

— Yo estoy cansado de estar siempre en salas de espera esperando el nacimiento de mis hermanos, ya con catorce hermanos son suficientes. — mencionó Malus.

— Yo no tengo problemas en tener más nietos. — dijo Narcissa.

— Yo solo quiero saber en qué casa quedo mi nieta. — comentaba Lucius sirviéndose más vino.

Y como si fuera una invocación, una gigantesca lechuza negra como la noche misma, se posaba en la ventana de la gran mansión Malfoy, esperando que alguien de dicha familia se decidiera por coger la carta que traía, siendo la castaña quien recibiera un mordisco de la lechuza por la tardanza para recoger la carta.

Hermione abrió impaciente el pedazo de pergamino donde la fina y elegante letra de Lyra se destacaba.

_Madre y padre,_

_Me encuentro realmente fascinada con Hogwarts. Es mejor a lo que me imaginaba, aun no puedo creer que me encuentro en el lugar donde mis padres y mis abuelos estudiaron. No sabes el susto que me lleve cuando un fantasma sin cabeza cuyo nombre no recuerdo se me puso al frente._

_Gallus está muy bien, aunque me ignoro todo el viaje, dice que los de último año no se pueden juntar con los de primero, menos si son de Slytherin. Noctua me ayudo a buscar compartimiento, pero luego se fue con su novia hasta que llego Cerberus y me llevo con sus amigos, donde me quede el resto del viaje._

_Bueno, creo que realmente quieren saber en qué casa quede. No le digan al abuelo porque se pondrá triste, pero quede en Gryffindor. Cerberus dice que debo estar orgullosa de estar en su misma casa que además fue la casa de mamá, pero no quería decepcionar al abuelo. Pero estoy feliz de ser una leona como mi madre._

_Saludos a todos,_

_Lyra Malfoy._

— Y finalmente, ¿En qué casa está mi hermana? — pregunto Corvus.

— En Gryffindor. — respondió Hermione.

Lo único que se oyó luego de esas palabras fue el ruido sordo del desmayo del viejo Lucius. Lo más posible es que los Malfoy estén de luto pronto, porque el padre de Draco juro y prometió que si su nieta Lyra terminaba en Gryffindor o en cualquier otra casa que no sea Slytherin, el se mataría.

* * *

**A petición de mi hermana estoy publicando los capítulos de todas sus historia, ya que últimamente su estado de salud no es el mejor y se encuentra hospitalizada. Últimamente ella ha pasado por una serie de situaciones que la han mantenido aislada de sus historias, pero ella dijo que no podía dejar sus historias y ha ido continuando poco a poco, así que escribió un capitulo por historia y me solicito que se las publicara. Para los que deseen saber que le pasa a Gaby, ella estuvo muy mal de salud, aunque ella siempre ha sido de defensas bajas, pero nunca así de baja, y tuvo muchos problemas con el aparato respiratorio, así que cuando la llevaban a la clínica en las diferentes ocasiones, siempre le recetaban medicamentos para una gripe común, pero no había cambios, así que tras varios desmayos por su falta de apetito y problemas respiratorios, mis padres la llevaron a la clínica donde un inepto medico le dijo a mi hermana que posiblemente era un cáncer, así que Gaby cayó en una depresión durante el tiempo en el que le hacían los exámenes. Cuando los resultados estaban listos, descartaron la posibilidad de un cáncer pulmonar o del sistema respiratorio y le detectaron neumonía muy avanzada, así que ha estado hospitalizada y según nos dijeron, sale el martes 19 de este mes.**

**Con respecto a esta historia, mi hermana me pidió que les dijera que este capítulo era una sorpresa y que será el último capítulo, pero que espera que les guste y que la visiten en sus otras historias.**

**Christian**


End file.
